Peter Broadsmith
Peter Broadsmith (with superhero alias 'Soulless') is a new hero in the mainstream DC universe. Background Peter was raised in a small religious town outside of Oregon with his little brother, David, and was raised on heavily religious views about people who weren't straight white christian men. They moved out of that town to Bludhaven, where Peter discovered his ability to control three spirits that were his imaginary friends as a child, a spirit with a permanent grin (Smiley) one that constantly cries (Blues) and one that has no emotion (who Peter then named Mono) and how he can use them to posses people and objects. After a racist outburst at school, Peter finally discovered that his parents raised him on a psychotic version of their religion, and secretly withdrew from it, not telling his parents so he has a place to stay. Peter continued to practice his powers and successfully mastered them. One day, when walking home from school, he saw Dick Grayson turn into Nightwing and fight the robot Metallo. Peter, putting a hood over his face and calling himself Soulless, helped Grayson out and successfully defeated Metallo with Grayson's help. Going home, he discovered his parents and brother thrashing both him and Grayson, calling them obscurities while watching TV. Peter then decided to devote himself to helping those in need, since not everyone will be generous or nice to them. Peter became a hero of Bludhaven and even at one point Gotham. His brother discovered Peter's powers and discovered he had powers of his own, to have control over human bodies (blood, bones and muscle) and started to call himself Hemoknight. David used his powers to kill a teen who was a different religion and Peter was forced to fight him head on, and defeat him by possesing David and making him break his own legs and tear his vocal cords to keep him from telling their parents. David and Peter would become lifelong enemies. Peter since then is still the protector of Bludhaven, occasionally teaming up with Grayson or going to Gotham. Appearance Peter has medium-length brown hair that he parts to the side and has blue eyes. He usually wears a red jacket with the collar put up when fighting crime, along with green colored contacts and black face paint around his eyes. He wears tan cargo pants and boots. He also wears fingerless gloves. Abilites Soul Manipulation- Peter has control over three spirits (Smiley, Blues and Mono) that are a green color and slightly transparent. The souls have powers when they posses people or things. *'Human/Object Possesion'- One of the souls can possess a person and each soul has a specific effect on the person they possess. Smiley makes anyone he possesses laugh uncontrollably, Blues makes them sob uncontrollably and Mono allows Peter to control the person in any way he wants. The souls have no emotional effect on objects. He cannot do this to himself or use his own soul. **'Movement'- Whenever a soul possesses an object Peter has the ability to control it in a similar way to telekinesis, but not really. He can move the object by moving the soul that has possessed an object or person. **'Thought Projection'- Peter can cause the souls to project their own thoughts into enemies, which is how Smiley can make people laugh and Blues can make people cry. **'Mind Control'- Peter can use the souls to control enemies or other people to do his bidding. This doesn't work with people immune to telepathy. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat'- Peter is trained in martial arts and self-defense, but also has a nightstick with him at all times too. Enemies Hemoknight- Peter's younger brother of 13, David. David has the power to control bones, muscle and blood in the bodies of humans and animals. After fighting him David was possessed and forced to break his own legs to prevent him from going anywhere to kill someone and ripped his vocal cords beyond repair to prevent him from loud-mouthing anyone (but it was really so David wouldn't tell their parents of their powers). David is now strange and psychotic-looking, staring at Peter whenever he's around. David has recovered enough from his pain to force his legs and vocal cords to repair, and to kill anyone with different viewpoints. Trivia *Peter is 16. *Peter's original last name was, in fact, Soulless, but the creator changed the last name to Broadsmith. *The white parts of Peter's eyes tint green whenever he's controlling the souls.